


If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

by rileymatthews



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: There's a party Iri has to attend, and Arturia's there to protect her. Iri might have some other plans though.





	If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyasuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/gifts).

> title from The Cab - Angel With A Shotgun.  
Happy birthday Kas! I'm so glad i met you + we became friends, so here's a birthday gift, from the show and ship you introduced me too, hope you like it :)

Iri glances over at Arturia, thankful for the comfort she brings, clad in her dark suit and tie, the same ones she’d had tailor made, and the same ones she’d hand-picked for tonight, chosen to have Arturia compliment her outfit and hopefully blend in more as a companion then an obvious guard. It’s what she was, a protector, and a necessary one. However, Iri hopes those that needn’t know Arturia’s true nature wouldn’t be able to divine it from dress alone. Unlikely to last, but they want every advantage they could get, and knowing the propensity Magi society hasfor using all the knowledge they have for personal gain, it was decided to keep their cards close to their chest.

Truthfully, Iri was thankful for the chance to dress Arturia s her knight in a dark suit. Her husband never lets her dress him in anything but variations on a trenchcoated and tie. Arturia though gave her more options, and the task of deciding exactly what they would be wearing distracted Iri from the stakes of the next days. Besides that, having Arturia so debonair and synchronized to her own dress is comforting in and of itself.

She nearly grabs Arturia close, embracing her fully when she’s being helped form the limo. Arturia’s hand is there, clad in a dark glove, and Iri wants nothing more than to never let go and keep close before they can’t. But there are eyes on them already, looking down from guard towers and high windows. Eyes that seek to use any hint of closeness or weakness as a chance to impart pain or gain an advantage

So instead Iri acts the part of the cold mistress, clad in silver, with a heart to match. Not glancing at Arturia more than a single eye of sorrow for the harshness that will exit her mouth in the hours to come.

They are escorted in on sight, only a simple nod necessary to authorize Arturia’s entrance. An advantage to the distinctive Einzbern look. Most others are required to present some sort of identification, but not them.

Entering the main hall, Iri is temporarily overwhelmed by the amount of people. As they walk between people, gladhanding and making small talk, Iri almost feels herself leave her own body, and operate on autopilot. It’s hard to keep up the façade, but she does so, for her sake, and Arturia’s, for Kirigitsu’s, and Illya’s.

After a near hour of constsant talk, there’s a lull between conversations. Iri grabs Arturia’s hand, knowing that now may be the only chance they get.

“Quickly.” She says to Arturia. “You simply must accompany me to the lady’s room.”

Iri drags Arturia across the ballroom, past various people, and around staircases. Eventually they make their way to a bathroom, out of the way. As the door closes, Iri turns back to Arturia, and moves close to her.

“Arturia, now that we’re alone, I need you to know something.”

“Anything you wish, my lady.”

“I love you, Arturia.” She says, putting her arms around Arturia.

“What?” Arturia says, shocked.

“I love you, and right now I want to kiss you.”

“My lady, I can’t, your husband—” Arturia says, pushing Iri away.

Iri laughs, a knowing giggle.

“You say that, my knight, like he doesn’t know.”

“He, he what?”

Iri laughs again, moving to embrace Arturia, holding her arms around her.

“He loves you too. Not the same as I do, and I know he doesn’t show it,” Iri moves her face close to Arturia. “He’s too focused to. But we both need you.” Her voice is almost a whiper now, breezing past Arturia’s ear. “And right now, I need you to kiss me.”

Iri’s lips are on Arturia’s in an instant, light and demanding, and she feels Arturia respond. Her hands go to Iri’s face, holding her close as she renews the kiss. It lasts forever and an instant. When Arturia moves away, Iri can’t help but smiling.

“Thank you, my beautiful knight. Now we have to get out there quickly.”

The two of them leave the overlarge bathroom, Iri briefly combing her hair where Arturia held her. They return to the floor, talking to those who need to be talked to, and avoiding those who should be avoided.

It was more subdued when they returned. Less moments of fear or indecision, now that they both fel like they could rely on the other completely. No tension just love.

Suddenly, bell rings, and people disperse. Servants, lesser lords, and all those too unconnected to have a part to play in what was soon to come. It unnerves Iri how quickly it happened, and how many people knew of the party, knew who ran it, the power they had, the lack of care they placed on lives in general, yet had no say, and danced away, surrounded by people that would kill them for a simple favor to be owed. Iri tries to set it aside, a conversation to be had later.

Those who haven’t dispersed instead begin to walk down stairs, going towards the central meeting room, deep underground. Iri begins to follow them, tentative and nervous.

Arturia walks behind her as they enter the bowels of this ancient and criminal house. The chills kept coming up her spine until Arturia placed her hand on her shoulder. Iri looked back and found her green eyes a comfort. Soon they’re in a room with a circle of chairs, already mostly filled by representatives of people in the know of the dark and powerful criminal enterprises.

Iri tries to settle down in her chair, and focus, but it’s difficult. Thankfully, a man soon stands up and moves to the center of the room.

“My lords, ladies, and fellow members of the Magic Circle, I welcome you to tonight’s proceedings.”

Nearly as soon as the meeting begins it ends. From nowhere, there’s an explosion. A blast of red orange flame erupts from a side room. Someone is attacking and attacking now. As soon as people are done being shaken from the explosion, people begin pouring out of the hole created in the wall.

In the chaos, Iri’s knocked to the ground. She can’t tell what’s happening, all her vision is on Arturia alone. She wielded a sword in one hand and a gun in the other, as cloaked figures come from all around. As soon as she turned in one direction, there was people behind her. She holds her own for as long as she can, but is nearly overwhelmed, falling to her knees. Then, from behind, Kiritsugu appears, likely from some perch or shadow. He begins to cover Arturia’s flank, as the two of them move towards Iri.

“My heroes.” She whispers to them, as they quickly make their way out.

\----

It’s hours later before the three of them are calm enough to talk, to do anything but be thankful to have survived. Iri sits on the bed in the hotel they’ve rented for the night, hiding from whichever group decided that the party was the time to strike, hoping that it wasn’t their time to fight.

They sit in silence, before Arturia stands and faces Kiritsugu. Iri can see her gulp, seeming still unsure about where she lands in Kiritsugu’s eyes.

“So.” She says, the word almost escaping without intent, attempting to fill the silence she’s created herself. Iri almost laughs from her position besides her, at her two knights, so alike and so awkward.

“So.” Kiritsugu says back, a small smile that only Iri notices, a detail gained from long years of marriage.

“My lady—”

“She kissed you, yes?”

Arturia is shocked, Iri can tell by her hand clenching, but says nothing, only nodding curtly.

“And now,” Kerry continues, his smile more apparent. “you’re scared that you’ve betrayed your hionor and my trust, become my very own Lancelot.

Again, Arturia nods, swiftly.

“My lady knight,” He says, taking Iri’s hand in his. “worry not. Iri acted in my knowledge.” He reaches to take Arturia’s hand as well. “And I hope you know I act only in hers, to protect her, and Illya, and now you.”

Arturia nods, taking Iri’s other hand in her free one. Iri thinks they have an understanding now. They both understand each other, trust each other to look after her. They’ll likely never be as close with each other as they are with her, but she knows that they’ll finally be comfortable enough to work together, and for that, Iri is thankful.


End file.
